Jeanie and the Waistoid
by Laurabeast
Summary: I love the interaction with Jeanie and Charlie Sheen's characters so I wrote a little more about the two of them from his perspective mostly. I hope you like it, please review!
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing, but I always like these characters so I wanted to know what happened with them. Enjoy, and please review!**

Damon was laying in the bed of Cory's truck smoking the end of a joint while he sold from the front, it was nice just laying there watching the clouds while he was baked. He closed his eyes for a second and opened them again when he thought he heard something.

"Hey wastoid wake up!" A man said tapping on his boot with the end of a flashlight, he sat up looking around Cory was being cuffed by another police officer. He looked at the roach in his hand and sighed so much for being the only one of his friend with a clean record.

"What?" He asked letting the roach drop out of his hand before he got out of the truck, the cop held up his cuffs. Damon sighed holding his hands out for the guy, he was wasted not an idiot, so they took him and sat him on a couch while they questioned Cory.

He sat there zoning out while he watched the patterns in the floor tiles. He looked up when they brought someone in, it was this insanely hot girl with tightly curled brown hair, a salmon sweater, and nice curves that went with that smooth haughty look she had.

They sat her down next to him and he didn't want to look like a total dweeb so he looked back at the wall cracking his knuckles while he watched her out of the corner of his eyes. She looked over at him in slight annoyance, the knuckle cracking was obviously getting to her so he stopped looking over at her.

"Drugs?" He asked when she looked away, she looked back more annoyed then before, but it was all he could think of o start up a conversation.

"Thank you, no I'm straight." She told him, that hadn't been what he meant, did he really look like such a dead head that he'd offer her drugs in the police station?

"I meant are you in here for drugs?" He told her, she rolled her eyes looking back over at him, this was kind of fun talking to the rich and the beautiful

"Why are you here?" She deflected giving him a look that said she knew why, who wouldn't at this point he was so baked he'd be shocked if they didn't toss him in a cell until he cleared his head.

"Drugs." He told her plainly confirming her suspicions, she gave him this little eye roll that said she wasn't sure why she was talking to him.

"I don't know why I'm here." She told him, he blinked slowly thinking about what she'd said in his sluggish stoned way.

"Then why don't you go home?" He asked he asked like it was just that simple, she shot him a look like he was being an ass even though it had been an honest question on his part.

"Why don't you put your thumb up you butt?" She snarked, he looked at her for a second then started rubbing his thumb against the side of his hand as more of a joke then out of seriousness. The look of disbelief on her face was more then worth looking a little stupid.

"You wear too much eye make up." He said when he couldn't think of anything else to say even though he didn't really think she looked bad, she huffed trying to ignore him.

"My sister wears too much, people think she's a whore." He told her, not really saying anything about her it was just true. She looked at him with a bit of a glare. "You don't wanna talk about your problems?" He asked, he didn't know why he cared about the rich chick but he wanted to talk to her.

"With you, are you serious?" She asked with a look of disgust he cocked a brow not sure why she thought it was so weird.

"I'm serious." He said simply.

"Blow your self." She told him he looked down at his lap raising an eyebrow, if only it would make life a lot less boring, then back at her, she turned further putting her arm on the back of the couch so she could glare better.

"Alright you wanna know what's wrong?" she asked him, giving him a challenging stare, he smirked.

"I know what's wrong, I just wanna here you say it." He told her, he really had no idea what little miss princess was in for, but it was fun to see her glare, she was cute when she was mad.

"In a nut shell I hate my brother how's that?" She asked, he smirked happy she was talking to him now, he was kind of board.

"That's cool, you blow him away or somethin?" He asked, she smiled with a bit of a laugh and it looked kind of awkward on her like she didn't do it that often which made it all the more stunning.

"No, not yet." She told him looking away not nearly as bothered about talking to him now. "I went home to confirm that the shit head was skipping school and when I was there a guy broke into the house, I called the cops and they picked me up for making a phony phone call." She told him, he nodded slightly, he got that, his sister could be a brat too.

"What do you care if your brother ditches school?" He asked he ditched all the time, he was actually doing alright in school considering he was only there a little over half the time.

"Why should he get to skip when everybody else has to go?" She asked looking disgusted at the idea.

"You can ditch." He told her liking the idea of this perfect looking richy ditching school.

"Ya I'd get caught." She explained looking rather annoyed at the fact that she couldn't get away with anything.

"I see, so you're pissed off cause he ditches and doesn't get caught is that it?" He asked nodding like he understood, he'd be pissed to if his sister could do that, but whatever, he'd deal.

"Basically." She told him nodding with a little shrug, that said he'd hit it right on the noes with that one.

"Basically. You're problem is you." He told her, it was true she was just mad that she couldn't ditch.

"Excuse me!" She said looking at him in renewed disgust.

"Excuse you, you ought to spend a little more time worrying about yourself and a little less time worrying about your brother does, that's just an opinion." He told her, she looked pissed which he took as him being right.

"What are you a psychiatrist!?" she asked with another glare, this girl was fiery he liked it.

"No." He told her simply

"Ten why don't you keep your opinion to yourself?" She told him, he looked away from her to think about it for a moment. She should talk to Ferris he could help her better then him.

"There's someone you should talk to." He offered trying to make her feel a bit better.

"If you say Ferris Bueller you lose a testicle." She told him, he had no idea why she didn't want to talk to Ferris, he was a good guy.

"Oh, you know him?" he asked obliviously, she scowled cracking her knuckles at him, why did everyone love her stupid brother.

"Ya, he's my brother, the shit head." She told him, he nodded, that explained a lot, he could see how it would be hard living in the shadow of someone everyone loved like that.

"He's not so bad, you should stop worrying about how good he's got it and just enjoy life." He told her, she sighed, he was right she really should, why should it matter that he got spoiled she had it alright.

"Ya, well now that we've dealt with my problems..." She started then he reached across the back of the couch touching her hand slightly.

"Hey, as far as I can see you got it pretty good, I mean it may be none of my business, but you're beautiful, interesting, you got parents who seem to care, and a brother who's pretty cool." He told her, she blushed scooting closer to him moving her hand off the back of he couch and he let his hand fall with hers twining there fingers together which made her smile a he moved closer too.

"You're not so bad your self." She said quietly, he smiled putting his other hand on her arm.

"Ya well despite the look I don't spend much time here, this is the first time I got caught on anything." He told her, she giggled biting her bottom lip.

"Ya, mine too, I'm kinda glad I did though." She told him, as he slid his free hand behind her shoulder, she leaned in slightly, and he took the risk.

He kissed her his arm on the back of the couch and he slid his other hand over her cheek to the back of her neck. She tasted like cherry and vanilla and her hand slid up his leg making his jeans tight against his lap.

He moved his hand from the couch to her neck and the one on her neck down to her lap slipping it up her leg slowly. She tensed so he moved his hand from her leg to her hip while she tangled her fingers in his hair her other hand on his hip.

"Ugh-hem." Her mother clearing her throat had her jump away from him, leaving him feeling dazed and cold in her absence. He leaned back trying to look cool, while she turned towards her mom with his arm still around her. She flashed an innocent smile that was insanely cute but not at all innocent.

"Hi." She said the kiss leaving her a little too flushed to think of something better to say.

"Don't hi me young lady, I wanna get out of here now alright?" She scolded her.

"Alright." She said not looking like she had any intention of moving out of his arms.

"I mean it." Her mom snarled, she glared at her mom for embarrassing her in front of him.

"Okay." she told her more vehemently.

"let's get out of here." Her mom said looking at him.

"Okay." she pushed

"Now" her mom ground out more forcefully

"Yes" she said trying to will her away with her eyes

"Okay?" She put in one last bit to make sure she understood.

"Fine!" She hissed and her mom finally turned and left, she laughed almost giddy from the kiss and the craziness of the day.

"She's a little hyper." She laughed getting up off the couch patting him on the leg as she went, he smirked.

"Ya." He told her shifting so she couldn't see his large uncomfortable bulge in his jeans, all in all this was turning out to be a pretty good day.

"Ah, lets not ruin this with a lot a talk alright." She said shyly trying not to smile like a fool, he got that.

"You didn't tell me your name." He told her feeling a lot less high at this point, he wanted to be able to find her again, at least he knew her least he knew her last name was Bueller.

"Oh, ah, it's Jeanie, but ah, a lot a guys call me Shauna." She told him a little embarrassed

"Okay Jeanie." He said leering at her, she blushed laughing, she was practically giddy which made him smile. She really looked beautiful like that, he wanted to see her smile more.

"That's great, um, I'll see ya kay." she said turning around a few times and laughing, she blushed deeper stopping on the stairs to laugh while her mom yelled. He smiled when he heard her singing on her way down the stairs, he gave her a two fingered waved as she looked back the last time staring after her.

The Cop who'd been talking to Cory came out and he turned his attention away from where she'd gone. He came over looking unhappy about something.

"Cory says you weren't a party to his business so you're free to go." He snarled out, Damon laughed under his breath getting off the couch.

"Cool." He said moving to chase after Jeanie an the cop put his hand on his shoulder.

"I'll be keeping my eye on you." He told him, he nodded brushing him off and hurrying towards the stairs. He got out side just in time to see her pulling away from the station, she didn't see him though. He sighed turning the opposite direction towards the bad part of town.

He walked slowly back towards his house, he didn't really want to go back to that heap, but that's where his bike was and he didn't really want to have to walk to work. He cringed when he heard his dad inside screaming at his mom. His sister was in the garage smoking a cigarette, she looked up at him with a wave.

"Hey D man how ya doin?" She asked holding the smoke out to him, he took it taking a long drag, he couldn't help but smile. His sister pulled out her lips stick fixing her make up idoly

"Met this girl Jeanie, she was pretty cool." He told her sitting next to her, she took her cigarette back laughing at him.

"Sounds like a richy, you really think you got a shot with a girl like that?" She asked, he shrugged, he didn't really think it would work out, but he'd take what he could get.

"Made out with her at the police station." He told her, and she shook her head laughing quietly, then sobered when she thought about what he said.

"What the fuck were you at the Police station for, D man?" She asked angrily, she was two years younger then him, but she kept him going straight. He probably would have dropped out by now if it weren't for her.

"Don't worry, they didn't charge me with anything." He told her, she sighed slapping him upside the head.

"Don't scare me like that you dweeb, when do you work today?" She asked him, he looked over at the clock on the wall of the garage, it wasn't too late yet.

"I got about a half an hour yet, I might go early, as much fun as it listening to this." He said gesturing behind him, she nodded with a heavy sigh.

"Ya, you get outta here D man, Sammy's comin to pick me up soon anyway." She told him, he ruffled her hair teasingly hopping up out of her reach as she went to smack him. He nodded a goodbye and got on his bike, it was kind of looked crappy, but it ran nice. He'd put the thing together himself from scrap he'd gotten from the shop he worked at.

"Hey D man you're early." Tony said when he saw him pull up, He cut his bike looking up at the clock twenty to seven yet.

"Ya, I thought that black body paint was expiring in a couple days, you said I could use it up if we still had it." He said looking towards the shelf where they kept the body paint. Tony laughed going over to the shelf and tossing it to him.

"Go for it, there's some red we gotta use up too you're bike'll look just like new." Tony told him, Damon smiled hell this was the best day he'd had in a long time. He spent his time before work painting his bike, and any free time he had during too. It actually looked pretty good when he was finished, he spent an hour after work touching it up and then waiting for it to finish drying.

He bought a sandwich for dinner then snuck in through the window of his bed room not really keen on the idea of seeing his parents. He set his alarm for the first time in his life he was excited to go to school the next day.

He pulled out his sketch book to waste a few more hours before he had to go to sleep, he couldn't get Jeanie out of his head so he sketched her out, the way she'd looked sitting next to him, then her in a bikini, because well he knew she'd be hot in one. Eventually he dropped his stuff stretching out on his mattress that had no box spring under a no trespassing sign he'd stolen with his friends.

He woke up before his alarm even went off the next day, he turned the thing off and went about getting ready for his day. His sister was up and on the phone already, his parents would be out for hours yet though, so he made breakfast and lunch for both of them with the groceries he'd bought since if it were up to his parents they wouldn't have anything solid.

"Hey, if you want a ride you better move your ass." Damon told his sister while she finished her breakfast still on the phone.

"Nah, Cody's gonna pick me up." She told him, he chuckled at her tossing his lunch in his bag and going out to his bike. He ended up at school earlier then he'd ever been, Thad and Morgan were there in the usual spot making out, but he didn't veer off that way today.

He parked his bike which looked pretty sweet at this point and went towards his locker hopping to cross paths with Jeanie. He saw her walking towards him alone so he backed up into the empty home ech room to wait for her.

He saw her going passed and he reached out grabbing her around the waist pulling her into the room. She yelped struggling to get out of his hold and slapping at him, he loosed his grip and she turned around to see who had grabbed her.

"Hey Jeanie." He whispered she smiled leaning up to kiss him, he pulled her closer loving the way she felt against him. He let his hands drift down from the small of her back to her ass, she pulled back biting her bottom lip.

"You scared me, I, I never did get your name." She said smacking him in the chest for scaring her and looking embarrassed that she was making out with a guy how's name she didn't know, he chuckled.

"Damon, my friends call me D man." He told her brushing a stray hair from her cheek, she leaned into his touch.

"Well I'm glad you caught me Damon." She told him licking her lips, he smiled she was even more beautiful now that he wasn't wasted.

"Hey, you wanna ditch today, bet you don't get caught." He told her, she laughed, he actually remembered what they'd talked about.

"What the hell why not?" She said letting him lean in to kiss her neck, she moaned enjoying the way he touched her.

"Where ya wanna go?" He asked, she shrugged running her hands up his back under his leather jacket and over his tight tank. His back was rippled with well defined muscles, he made her want to be free and crazy.

"I don't know, where do you usually go when you skip?" She asked taking er turn to kiss his neck nipping at his collar bone, his eyes drifted closed.

"To smoke, didn't think that was really your thing, got my bike, we could go anywhere ya want." He told her his hands on her hips while he played with the buckles on her belt loops.

"Let's go to the lake, we can swim, have lunch, hang out." She offered shifting her purse on her shoulder. He could care less where they went as long as he got to spend more time with her.

"Cool, stop by a phone on the way and call in so we don't get busted." He told her looking over her shoulder to the door, then back at the window behind them.

"Let's get outta here." He said backing up t the window pulling her gently with him until he had to turn around and open it, he went out first and offered her his hand to help her out. She slid through landing in front of him with his hands on her waist. He leaned her against the wall kissing her passionately, she opened her mouth to him and he reveled in her taste as her hands slid under his shirt.

"Mm, you wanna take my car?" She asked trying to keep from losing herself in his touch, he was really really good at it.

"Sure, if you don't wanna take my bike, it's cool." He told her still in her space, she closed her eyes against the closeness.

"Ya, um, come on." She said taking his hand and pulling him towards her car, she pulled her keys out and hesitated for a second before she handed the keys to him. He took them walking over to the passenger side opening the door for her stealing another kiss.

She looked a little shocked that he'd opened the door for her as she got in, he stayed closing the door behind her before he hurried over to his own side. She held his hand while he drove, it was an oddly comfortable silence. Something about him just made her feel okay with being herself.

"So what ya gonna do next year, when we graduate?" He asked his words still the same slow deliberate tone he'd had the day before. She looked back at him away from her spot at the window.

"I don't know, go to college with my scholarship I guess for I don't know, what about you?" She asked, as they pulled over by a pay phone.

"Keep workin at the shop, get a place maybe." He told her taking his hand back so he could put the car in park.

"You don't wanna go to school?" She asked, he shrugged going around to open the door for her again.

"I would, can't afford it." He told her digging in his pocket for the change to call the school he could practically feel the look of pity she had pinned on him.

"It's no big deal, you wanna go first?" He asked holding the phone out to her, she took it biting her lip nervously as she dialed.

"Hello, this is Katie Beuller, I'm just calling to tell you that Jeanie isn't feeling well, I think she may have caught something from Ferris, she won't be in today." She said in her vest nasally mom voice, he had to bite back a laugh.

"Yes thank you." She said hanging up, he stepped into her space kissing her neck before he took the phone. She blushed giving him the space to make his call.

"Hey, dis is Steve Peltier, my shit head son Damon's fucking sick, he ain't gonna be in today." He said in a deep throaty impression of his father, Jeanie wrapped her hands around his waist feeling bad about what he must put up with if that's how his dad talked to the school.

"Ya whatever." he said hanging up and turning back to her. "See nothin to it, lets get outta here." He said before she could comment on his home life. They drove for a while before they got to the beach, it was empty so early in the day, which was nice, so Jeanie pulled out a blanket from her trunk and they found a spot by the tree line around the lake.


	2. Chapter 2

"Is you're family really that bad?" She finally asked the question that had been nagging at her for the whole drive.

"Nah my dad's a pain, but my sisters cool." He told her dropping his bag, he pulled out his sketch book so he could doodle while they talked, he didn't wanna risk pushing her too far since not only was she way hot, but she was his ride back.

"What's that?" She asked gesturing to his book, he looked out at the waves feeling a bit self conscious now. He handed it over though just staring off at the water, she flipped it open, she looked through the numerous pen and pencil sketches until she got to the first one of her, the longer she stared at it without saying anything the worse he felt.

"These are beautiful, you should send these in, I bet you could get an art scholarship." She told him, he smiled it wasn't often that anyone complimented him on anything.

"I guess." He said reaching out for the book but she flipped the page and looked down at the rather lured image of her in next to nothing.

"Oh, this looks nothing like me." She told him shoving the book back at him, he ran his hand through his hair knowing he was busted.

"Really?" He asked cocking an eyebrow at her, she glared getting up off the blanket and pulling her sweater off tossing it at him.

"Really!" She scowled pulling her shirt off, he stared as she stripped down to her lace white under clothes. He couldn't take his eyes off of her smooth tan skin, she looked so much better then his picture. She looked down at him with a smirk.

"Well, are you coming?" She asked taking a step back towards the water, he got up slowly pealing off his clothes down to his boxers. She was nearly to the water her eyes glued to his well toned body when he started towards her. She waited until he could almost reach her then stepped deeper into the water.

"Tease." He joked following her into the water, it was starting to get warm for the summer, but it still had an edge of the winter chill. They were up to there shoulders when he managed to wrap his arms around her waist pulling her closer.

She let her legs wrap around his waist kissing him, there was next to nothing between him and her, just a scrap of lace, and it was raising some rather embarrassing issues. She moaned into his mouth while he tasted her, then she dropped her feet dunking him under the water.

He burst out of the water shaking his head while she laughed, he scooped her up throwing her out deeper making her squeal, which is what started the splash fight. Soon they were both laughing, leaning against each other.

"I'm freezing." She told him, he wrapped her in his arms rubbing her back to warm her up a bit.

"Lets get dried off." He told her, moving towards the beach. Her white under clothes were soaked and more then a little see through and he couldn't help but stare.

"Hey, my eyes are up here pig." She told him not really minding the attention, he just smirked and they ended up wrapped in her blanket with her on his lap since it really wasn't big enough for two of them and they didn't want to get there clothes wet.

"Thank you." She whispered into the nape of his neck, he soothed a strand of her hair from his face.

"For what?" He asked kissing her neck since it was so close, she leaned into him further.

"I've never really done this, ya know, ditched with anyone, taken time to enjoy life without worrying about what Ferris was getting away with. It's fun." she told him, he chuckled rubbing her back gently.

"No big deal." He told her she shifted her leg so she was straddling him leaning back to kiss him, he moved his hands to her ass, at this point she would have to be dead to miss how hard she was making him.

"Very big deal." She whispered, she'd never done anything like this, but she liked feeling wild with him it was her senior year and she wanted the whole experience, screw what other people thought, she liked him.

He rolled them over so she was under him on the blanket, his hands moved up her side one holding him up the other unhooked her bra with practiced ease. She moaned as he kissed down her chest pulling her bar off so he could taste every inch of her.

"Damon!" She moaned his name while he used his tongue on her pert breasts his hand sliding down her stomach until it slipped under her panties. He looked up at her for a second silently asking if this was okay, she nodded biting her lip as he went back to bringing her pleasure.

His fingers slid between the silken folds of her core slipping inside her a few times before moving to caress her center bringing her over the edge twice loving the way she screamed his name when she arrived. Finally he couldn't take it any more he reached over blindly searching for his jeans while he moved back up kissing her lips and teasing at her entrance wanting nothing more then to be inside her.

Finally he found what he'd been looking for, his wallet fell into the sand when he pulled out his condom slipping it on hurriedly before she changed her mind. He finally pushed inside her, he could feel that she had never done this before, and it made it all the better. He pushed past her walls slowly stopping long enough to let her adjust while he composed himself.

"God you're beautiful." He whispered starting to move within her slowly she moaned at the size of him. He slid his hand between them bringing her with him as he moved towards the edge, he sped up feeling her walls flutter around him, she was so tight he barely managed to compose himself. Twice more she screamed for him before he lost it.

"Jeanie!" He moaned feeling her finish with him, she loved the way her name sounded on his lips dripping with pleasure.

"I've never done that before." She whispered, he rolled off her pulling the condom off before he pulled her into him kissing the top of her head.

"I know." He told her, she rolled her eyes of coarse he did, she'd swear this guy was a mind reader.

"So worth the wait." She told him blushing, he chuckled grabbing his coat and wrapping it around them.

"Hey, would you, would you draw me?" She asked adjusting her panties and looking around for her bra. He looked over at the spot where he'd left his sketch book, and he grabbed it.

"Sure." He said sitting up and pulling on his tank taking his pencils out of his bag, once he was ready he turned back to her and she was laying on her chest in his coat her head in her hands her ankles crossed.

"Don't move." He told her starting his sketch, she was starting to fidget under his close scrutiny by the time he got done, he looked between the picture and her a few times pulling out his colors and starting to color it in with the next set of pencils. He waited a few more minutes still coloring it in before he cracked a smile.

"You can move now babe." He told her and she quickly got up to stretch her feet tingling from keeping her legs crossed.

"How long have I been able to move?" She asked tipped of by his grin, he chuckled keeping his eyes on his sketch.

"Since I switched to color." He told her, she shook her head going over to him so she could see the picture. She knelt down behind him wrapping her arms around his waist she was in awe of what she saw. She looked beautiful through his eyes, the dark shadows and soft colors with a golden hugh, were striking an he wasn't even done yet.

"Do I really look like that to you?" she asked, he looked over at her not sure if she meant that she looked good or bad in the picture.

"Ya, do you not like it?" He asked she kissed his cheek leaning on his shoulder.

"I never imagined I could look that beautiful." She whispered, he shrugged the shoulder she wasn't leaning on.

"It doesn't do you justice." He told her picking up a new color, she smiled just watching him work for a while.

"Can I have that, when you're done?" She asked, he looked over at her and kissed her cheek.

"Sure." He answered putting the finishing layers on the drawing then reached over for his jeans and pulled out his knife, he carefully cut the picture out with the edge of his incredibly sharp blade. She took it looking at the careful details of his picture until they heard a car pulling up, they both dressed frantically.

They didn't bother to see who it was as they ran for her car laughing hysterically, she set his picture in the back carefully and they both struggled to finish dressing in the car.

"So where to now babe?" He asked still laughing, she leaned on his shoulder still wrapped in his coat.

"Let's go back to my place, my parents won't be home until six." She told him, so they went. She took him up to her room and they laid out on her bed after she changed out of her damp clothes, he watched her strip down pulling her into a lured kiss, but that was as far as he took it since he'd only had one condom.

"You wanna smoke?" He asked pulling a pack of smokes out of his jacket from where it hung on a chair near the bed.

"What no, you can't smoke that in here, those are so bad for you!" She told him, he snorted putting the pack to his lips and pulling one out.

"So?" He asked pulling a lighter out of the same pocket, she snatched his cigarette breaking it, he hopped of the bed looking at her in disbelief.

"What the hell!?" He asked brushing the tobacco off the chest of his tank top, she sat up glaring at him.

"I told you, you're not smoking in here, you shouldn't smoke at all!" She told him he grabbed his coat off the chair pulling it on.

"Jesus, I'll go smoke outside." He grumbled she rolled her eyes at him as he left, after a minute she sighed getting up to follow him. He was sitting on her front step holding his lit cigarette, he'd taken one drag and now he was staring at it debating weather or not to finish it.

"Are you mad at me?" She asked as she came to sit next to him on the opposite side as the smoke. He dropped it rubbing it out under his boot the kicking it off into a plant so no one would see it.

"Nah, you're right, I shouldn't smoke these things. Look I should get going, I still gotta get my bike and get to work before four today." He told her, she looked down at her hands feeling shitty for yelling at him.

"I'll see ya tomorrow?" She asked, he smirked leaning over and kissing her sweetly, she sighed contentedly leaning her forehead against his.

"Ya, should probably go to class this time though." He told her, she laughed getting up with him, and kissing him goodbye.

"Good idea." She told him holding his hand as he walked away only letting go only when he got too far away. She sighed going back towards her house, then stopped at her car when she remembered his picture in the back. She grabbed it and went up to her room pulling out the folder of scholarship stuff the councilor had given her.

She knew there were art scholarships in there, she wanted to keep the picture, but she felt like if she didn't do this he would never try it himself. She pulled out her Kodak and snapped a couple of picture of his drawing so she'd have something to keep.

She wrote up an essay that she thought sounded a little like him, re-writing it twice then put it with the picture into one of the manila envelopes she'd been using for her own applications and addressed it to the school she was already accepted to.

It was only five thirty by the time she was done so she walked down to the nearest mailbox and sent it out. The worst that could happen was they didn't give him the scholarship and she'd lost the picture.

The next few weeks went by slowly, she didn't get to see Damon very often since they didn't have any classes together, he worked a lot, and they couldn't skip every day, but they did take lunch together.

"Who's Damon Peltier?" Jeanie heard her mother ask, Jeanie grabbed the thick envelope out of her hands excitedly.

"A friend." She answered rushing up to her room to open it, her heart was racing almost as much as it had for her own letter. She pulled out the papers tossing the envelope aside and unfolding them.

"Congratulations Mr. Peltier, you have been awarded a full scholarship at UCI..." She read aloud to her self, she squealed running downstairs and blowing past her parents.

"Where are you going young lady." Her father asked, she turned around to run backwards so she could answer.

"Tony's auto body!" She told them, which only made them more confused, she pulled in and saw Damon's boots sticking out from under a little red car.

"Hey, Damon I got a surprise for you." She told him her nerves overwhelming her excitement, she didn't know if he would like that she'd done this for him.

"Hey, Jeanie." He said pulling out from under the car and getting up to kiss her his face smeared with grease. She kissed him back as he held his hands out since he was not aloud to get grease on her clothes.

"Okay, so I know it was sort of overstepping on my part, but I I didn't think you'd do it yourself and just don't be mad okay, I just wanted you to have the choice I..." She started babbling, she grabbed her face turning her to look him in the eyes.

"Jeanie, you still haven't said what it is." He told her, she laughed blushing when she snorted, and he chuckled.

"I sent in your picture in to UCI and they sent me this." She told him holding up the paper in between them so he could read it without getting it dirty.

"I, I got a full ride, Jeanie what gives you the right to do this without asking me?" He asked taking a step back. She looked down at his boots.

"I know, I'm sorry, I just... you don't have to go or anything, I just wanted you to know you had the choice." She told him turning to leave, he snatched her hand stopping her she turned back to him.

"Thank you, I don't know if I can go, but thank you." He told her kissing her and taking the papers so he could read through them.

"You deserve to go." She told him with a little wave before she left to let him think. He read the papers when he had time, it was a good deal, dorm, tuition, and food plan all in the scholarship, she must have written a hell of an essay.

He left work still in a bit of a daze, his sister was hiding in his room when he got home, it sounded like there dad was drunk again. She held out a smoke to him but he waved it off he'd cut back a lot since he started seeing Jeanie.

"What's up with you?" She asked, he tossed her the papers flopping down on the bed next to her, she looked nice now her makeup all cleaned off.

"I got a full ride to UCI, Jeanie sent in one of my pictures, and they gave me an art scholarship." He told her, she looked at the papers in disbelief for a long moment.

"Holy shit! You should fucking marry this chick, you're gonna go right, your going though right, you have to." She told him, he nodded taking the paper back.

"I don't wanna leave you here with these guys." He whispered, she smacked him right across the face.

"Don't even think about it, you're going, and that's that!" She told him, he chuckled glad that she was there to keep him from screwing this up.

"Ya, alright." He said sticking the papers in his dresser, he caught Jeanie at lunch pulling her into an empty room kissing her passionately.

"I'm sorry I freaked yesterday, you did me a huge favor, and I guess I just never thought I'd get to go to college so ya, I'm gonna go." He told her, she smiled brightly kissing him again.

"Good, then I won't have to miss you." She told him, he cocked his brow at her questioningly and she giggled.

"I got a scholarship there too, it's where I'm going." She explained he kissed her lifting her off the ground so he could pin her against the wall passionately.

"You're perfect." He whispered, she sighed kissing his neck while he teased her.

"I'm so glad I met you." She whispered back, maybe Ferris was her parents favorite, but she wouldn't change a thing in her life, it was perfect.


End file.
